Dentro del cuerpo de mi Rival
by Mika Yagami
Summary: Una maldición hace que dos poderosos rivales intercambien sus cuerpos, para regresar deberán llevarse bien, encontrar la felicidad y sobre todo el verdadero amor... Athena y Iori/ Kyo y Leona? xD
1. Chapter 1 La adivina

**Dentro del cuerpo de mi Rival**

Los personajes pertenecen a SNK Playmore, la trama sin duda es solo MIA!

_Capitulo I "La adivina"_

En una de las grandes ciudades de Tokio reinaba una inmensa oscuridad, donde se asoma la perla más bella en el cielo, aquella solitaria estrella que solo aparece cuando el sol carmesí se esconde en el horizonte, La luna iluminaba la silueta de un individuo de características inconfundibles, solo podría tratarse de una persona, era el amo de las llamas purpuras, se encontraba impaciente ya que parecía estar esperando a alguien, fue cuando el reloj de una cercana catedral tocaba haciendo saber que era la media noche, a la doceava campanada apareció un joven de ojos color miel, esos ojos eran inconfundibles no podía ser otra persona que el heredero de la familia Kusanagi.

— Así que has decidido venir después de todo. –dijo el joven pelirrojo estaba de espaldas de el, no volteaba a mirarlo, mientras que el joven Kyo se acercaba hacia él.

— Sabes que nunca he huido de una pelea, pero esta vez no creo que me hayas citado por eso, ¿qué pretendes Yagami?; -Kyo como siempre mostrando ese tono arrogante, a pesar de que ya había pasado un año, no perdía su personalidad

— No has cambiado en nada Kusanagi, sigues siendo el mismo arrogante de siempre, además solo por eso te citaría aquí, ¿por qué más? no creo que sea para felicitarte por lograr sobrevivir sin mí; -Iori miraba a Kyo con una sonrisa sarcástica, pero Kyo noto que en los ojos del joven pelirrojo había un aire de tristeza, Kyo estaba un poco confundido Iori estaba un poco extraño, bueno más de lo normal.

—¿Para qué quieres seguir peleando?, ya no hay razón para hacerlo, pero si insistes, con gusto lo hare; - Kyo se puso en posición de batalla, Iori hizo lo mismo pero esta vez los ojos azules del pelirrojo se habían vuelto color sangre en ese momento el chico de ojos color miel estaba en el suelo, y Iori lo sujetaba del cuello impidiéndole respirar, ¿cómo fue posible que Iori fuera tan rápido que ni Kyo pudo verlo venir?, Kyo trato de soltarse pero la fuerza de Iori no cedía al contrario parecía que incrementaba.

— Tu eres mío Kusanagi, yo solo puedo acabar con tu maldita existencia;- Kyo miro a Iori, había una expresión de puro Odio, al contrario se veía vacía, Kyo golpeo a Iori en el rostro, lo que provoco que Iori soltara a Kyo, quien al liberarse comenzó a toser mucho, lo que provoco que tosiera sangre, Iori se levantó y se volvió a poner posición de ataque, Kyo hizo lo mismo, ambos encendieron sus llamas y soltaron un ataque al mismo tiempo lo que hizo que al combinarse las flamas, saliera una sombra que hizo que se separaran y cayeran al suelo.

— ¿Qué clase de truco es este Yagami?; - Kyo volteo a mirar a Iori, pero este ya no estaba, miro a su alrededor y no estaba, se levantó y algo lo tomo del brazo destrozándolo por completo.

— Adiós -; -Kyo se quedó inmóvil desangrándose cuando la mano de Iori atravesó su pecho como una espada afilada, el corazón de Kyo latía lentamente, su fin estaba muy cerca Iori hundió su mano más fuerte y de ahí salió fuego purpura y solo se oyó una gran explosión.

Un joven de ojos color miel se levantó de la cama de golpe envuelto en una capa de sudor, tratando de controlar su reparación agitada tomo un poco titubeante su cuerpo, había sido tan real que no podía creerlo.

— Rayos ese sueño otra vez, esta vez fue muy intenso, ¿algún día sucederá, eso? –se cuestionaba Mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo en la cama, era algo imposible, ya que después de destruir a orochi, todo había vuelto a ser normal, ya no había rivalidades entre los Kusanagis y los Yagamis, habían firmado un pacto de que ya nunca más existirían las peleas entre ellos, ni el odio, lo último que le había dicho Iori era que él era suyo, que nadie tenía derecho a acabar con él, solamente el orgulloso Iori Yagami, pero desde ese día no lo había vuelto a ver, de hecho hoy en día él era muy famoso con su banda de música, estaba por terminar la gira en América, mientras que él era feliz al lado de su familia, de sus amigos y claro de Yuki, llevaba su vida normal como debía haber sido desde un principio, faltaba poco para su casamiento, no entendía la razón de aquel sueño, era algo extraño, pensó que se trataba de una pelea anterior, pero... esta vez fue diferente Iori le había dicho... "Adiós". A pesar de que fue un sueño, estaba algo nervioso, se estremecía de solo pensar en su muerte, sacudía su cabeza enojado al pensarlo, miro al blanco techo esos pensamientos no lo dejaban descansar...

Mientras tanto en otro lugar a esa misma hora, el teléfono sonaba haciendo eco en a espaciosa habitación, donde reinaba la oscuridad absoluta, solo se podía apreciar una figura en la ventana y un abrumador olor a tabaco, la silueta no le tomo importancia al sonido del teléfono, así que lo dejo sonar, no pensaba contestar, pero este sonó otras dos veces más y aquella silueta se rindió ante tan fastidioso sonido.

— Diga; -sonaba un poco molesto,

— Deberías tomar una de tus pastillas, dicen que el insomnio te hace envejecer más rápido; - la voz sonaba como al de una mujer

— Así que eres tú, ¿qué quieres? estaba durmiendo; -Iori apago el cigarrillo que estaba fumando minutos antes.

— Vaya, no sabía que dormías de pie, cerca de la ventana, fumando cerca de diez cigarrillos por noche, deberías enseñarme ese truco; -la joven tomo un tono sarcástico, se podía apreciar que se llevaba bien con el joven pelirrojo.

— Tienes razón, olvide que tú lo sabes todo... aprendiz de adivina; -Iori con el mismo tono sarcástico

— Claro, yo lo es todo, sé que no has podido dormir desde hace tiempo, paseas por todo tu cuarto, después vas a la cocina te tomas hasta 3 tazas de café y al último fumas cerca de la ventana mirando perdidamente al horizonte... por qué no quieres verlo ni en sueños ¿o me equivoco?; también se que te sientes muy solo, que falta algo mas en tu vida -la joven un poco más seria ante tal cometario.

— Bravo, me sorprendes eres una gran adivina, ¿o acaso tienes cámaras en algún lugar de mi departamento?; -Iori le aplaudía en forma de burla

— Búrlate todo lo que quieras, mañana te demostrare que no digo mentiras, así que hoy puedes dormir tranquilo no lo soñaras, te lo aseguro...

La joven colgó el teléfono antes que Iori dijera otra palabra más...

Al día siguiente...

Era un día soleado, era de esos días que nada podía salir mal, estaba tan lleno de vida, como la joven que corría hacia la puerta de una gran mansión, estando ahí, se escuchaba que tocaban una puerta. Una mujer con un bello kimono salió a ver de quien se trataba.

— Oh, hola Yuki, ¿cómo estás?; -La mujer con el bello kimono reconoció a la joven que se encontraba en la puerta, invitándola a pasar.

— Muy buenos días señora Shizuka, ¿se encuentra Kyo?; - La joven de cabellos castaños y ojos color avellana, miraba a la madre de Kyo con una sonrisa que animaría hasta la más triste alma. La madre de Kyo era muy dulce y delicada, por lo que se lleva bastante bien con Yuki.

— Ah..., Si está en su cuarto durmiendo, no ha despertado; .la madre de Kyo sabía que su hijo era muy dormilón, así que le dijo a Yuki que fuera a despertarlo mientras hacía de desayunar. La joven doncella se dirigió al cuarto de su amado, y toco su puerta.

— Kyo..., -le decía en voz baja la joven, tratando de despertar al joven Kusanagi, pero dentro del cuarto solo se los ronquidos del joven, de nuevo lo intento más de diez veces y nada solo oía que se quejaba diciendo dos minutos más, Yuki era muy paciente, pero esta vez hizo que Yuki se enfadara y...

— KKKYYYYYOOOOOOOO!; -El joven soñador cayo de la cama golpeándose la cabeza.

— Auch, ya te oí ya voy; -sobándose la cabeza el joven se levantó, la joven muchacha se sintió feliz al poder despertar al bello durmiente. Kyo se sintió un poco molesto por la forma de despertarlo, así que se dirigió a hacia el baño haciendo su rutina que hace diariamente desde hace un año y unos minutos después salió el joven de la habitación ya vestido y arreglado con una camisa blanca, sus jeans de mezclilla y una chamarra de cuero negra.

—¿Que sucede, porque tan temprano?; - decía bostezando, aun medio dormido

—¿No lo recuerdas?, me prometiste que saldríamos hoy desde temprano, así que estoy aquí puntual; - la joven se molestó un poco, ya que Kyo había olvidado su promesa.

— Si es verdad, lo siento; -Kyo beso a Yuki en la mejilla, sabía que eso contentaría a Yuki, ella le sonrió y lo abrazo, después los dos jóvenes bajaron a desayunar, la mamá de kyo ya había preparado el desayuno, y no iba a permitir que se fueran sin desayunar. Al terminar de desayunar, se despidieron de la madre de Kyo y salieron de la gran mansión. Una vez afuera, varios metros lejos de ahí...

— ¿Dime kyo a donde me llevaras?; - Le dijo mientras sonreía de alegría tomándolo del brazo, el joven Kyo la miro con la misma alegría seguido de un dulce beso.

— Esta vez tu elige el lugar; -Kyo miro con ternura a Yuki, que hizo que se Yuki se sonrojara.

— Está bien, me gustaría ir al centro comercial; -La joven adora las compras, por lo que Kyo se arrepintió haberle dicho tal cosa.

— Está bien, como usted ordene; -los jóvenes se la pasaron muy bien tomaron helado, visitaron varias tiendas, etc...

Cuando vieron a un grupo de fans rodeando a una conocida cantante de J-pop, quien firmaba felizmente autógrafos.

— Mira es la señorita Athena. –se alegro Kyo al ver a su mejor amiga a lo cual hizo poner celosa a su novia.

— ¡CHICOS! –exclamo la idola corriendo hacia ellos. — ¿Cómo están?

—Bien. –respondió secamente Yuki.

—Te haz vuelto muy famosa Athena, felicidades. –le dijo Kyo con amabilidad.

—Fue a causa del último torneo KOF en donde destruimos a Orochi, nos hemos convertido todos en héroes, cuando el único héroe fuiste tú. –dijo Athena algo sonrojada.

— También ayudaron Chizuru y el demonio de Yagami Athena, no exageres. –le recordó Yuki con un tono de fastidio.

—Es verdad, -sonrió la psíquica.

—falta muy poco para nuestro casamiento, cuento con tu presencia Athena. –le informo Kyo con una sonrisa al cual Athena no supo que contestar, en sus ojos había tristeza pero lo disimulaba.

—Claro, estaré ahí. –dudo.

— Buenos días jóvenes ¿les puedo regalar un folleto?, -les dijo una joven de cabellos dorados, vestida con una falda color ámbar al igual que la blusa, ambas estaban llenas de monedas de oro.

— Ah, Si gracias...; -Al mirar el folleto, los ojos color ámbar de la señorita Yuki se iluminaron.

— ¿Que sucede?; - Sin decir más la joven Yuki, jalo a kyo hacia el establecimiento, a Athena le pareció extraño, jamás había visto esa tienda antes y por curiosidad los siguió. Al entrar el joven se percató de que se trataba de un tipo bar.

— Vaya es hermoso; -dijo Yuki maravillada de aquel lugar.

—Sin duda lo es. –susurro Athena.

— Muy buenas tardes jóvenes, ¿gustan que les consiga una mesa?; - La joven que los atendía estaba vestida de igual manera solo cambio el color del vestido de ámbar a color violeta y su cabello era color negro como la noche.

— Si una mesa para tres por favor; -Al llegar al lugar kyo estaba algo confundido, a Yuki no le gustaban los bares, así que tenía que haber algo más para que fuera a ese lugar.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?; - Era muy extraño, a pesar de que a él si le gustaban, era un bar un poco raro, las mesas tanto como las sillas eran de color oro con jeroglíficos marcados. Todo el lugar estaba adornado de forma extraña para él, daba un aire egipcio.

— Pues a ti te gustan los bares ¿no?; -Yuki lo miraba felizmente, mientras que Kyo estaba un poco preocupado, algo le decía que no era buena idea haber ido, Athena también tenia un mal presentimiento.

— Sí, pero es muy raro que vengas conmigo o ¿es que hay algo más?; - le decía algo extrañado

— Ya lo veras; -le decía su novia sonriéndole de una manera picara, mientras que discutían, el lugar comenzaba a oscurecer y frente a ellos se encontraba el escenario que comenzaba a iluminarse.

— Muy buenos tardes a todos ustedes, "El Santuario de Ra", -les da la más cordial bienvenida; En ese momento la joven se retiró y en el escenario se presentó una silueta de una mujer de cabellos color fuego de ojos color verdes, que provocaban pasión y deseo a cualquier hombre. La joven comenzó a bailar con el sonido de una guitarra que se escuchaba al lado de ella, se trataba de un joven pelirrojo, de ojos claros y mirada perdida. No podía ser otro que Iori Yagami, Kyo al mirarlo recordó sus sueños, lo que provoco que Kyo se molestara.

—es ¿Yagami? –cuestiono mas bien lo afirmo Athena.

— ¿Que pasa kyo?; - Preguntaba Yuki.

— No, Nada; -le respondió con enfado saliendo de su trance.

Al terminar el espectáculo, Kyo no pudo ver cuando Iori se fue, la joven pelirroja tomo uno de los micrófonos que se encontraba ahí y anuncio...

— _"__Gracias por haber venido es un gran honor para mí, desde este momento el Santuario de Ra esta oficialmente abierto"  
_  
Toda la gente comenzó a aplaudir por el gran espectáculo algunas personas comenzaron a dirigirse a un cuarto del fondo del bar.

— ¿Adónde van todos? y ¿dime qué lugar es este?; - levanto un poco la voz Kyo.

— Perdóname solo quería...; -Yuki ante la reacción de Kyo no pudo evitar sentirse mal, Kyo noto esto y cambio su expresión.

Buenas tardes joven kyo, señorita Yuki, Athena -La joven pelirroja hizo una reverencia interrumpiendo a los jóvenes, la joven estaba vestida de la misma forma que las demás chicas solo que ella estaba más arreglada, con más joyas, su falda era corta y su blusa era súper escotada de la espalda ambas también estaban llenas de monedas de oro.

— ¿Quién es usted? –cuestiono Athena.

— ¿Y cómo sabe nuestros nombres?; - le decía Kyo extrañado.

— Mi nombres es Ángela, y se quiénes son ustedes porque fui su admiradora cuando aún participaba en el torneo KOF; este lugar es un pequeño bar y al mismo tiempo es una tienda esotérica, supongo que a su prometida le debió agradar por eso, y pues supongo que a usted le agradan los bares.

— Ja, por favor y ¿usted cree ser una adivina?, ¿diciéndonos todo esto para impresionarlos?; -Decía burlonamente el joven moreno.

— No lo soy, como ya le dije lo supuse, nunca lo afirme, Usted es de las personas que no cree en ese tipo de cosas, eso es bueno así no lo podrán hacer daño, pero si quieres ver a una verdadera adivina, con gusto te llevare hasta ella.; -le decía mirándolo a los ojos, Kyo noto que sus ojos se volvían fríos y vacíos.

— ¿Adivina? –susurro la psíquica con curiosidad.

— ¿De verdad?, podría ver a la adivina; - la joven Yuki le decía con ilusión

— Si claro, los está esperando síganme; -La joven de ojos verdes no dijo nada los llevo a otro cuarto de ese lugar en él había muchos estantes donde había varias figuras extrañas, algunas conocidas, otras que al veras daban un aspecto demoniaco, había cuadros de signos en otros idiomas, etc... Kyo y Athena estaban confundidos, les había dicho que... ¿los estaba esperando?

— Aquí es, pero solo puede pasar uno a la vez, si gusta puede pasar usted primero joven kyo, mientras si gustan señoritas, puedo mostrarles unos amuletos que les encantaran.; -La joven pelirroja les mostro el cuarto donde se encontraba la adivina

— Yo no necesito entrar, mejor entra tu Yuki; -Kyo no creía en ese tipo de cosas, pare el ese tipo de cosas eran solo de farsantes, matando las buenas intenciones de las personas.

— La señora te está esperando, quiere verte; -Ángela invito a Kyo a pasar y le hizo entender que no iba a hacer una sesión para él, sino que ella quería verlo.

—Kyo, no creo que sea buena idea, mejor vámonos. –pidió Athena.

— Athena no comiences con tus miedos. –la regaño Yuki — Sí, entra Kyo, veras que te gustara, además yo quiero ver los amuletos; - la joven Yuki ni le pregunto al joven kyo su opinión, Athena negó levemente con la cabeza, Kyo sin mas se fue con la joven pelirroja y lo abandonaron a con la adivinadora.

— ¿Y ahora que tramara?; - Mientras entraba al cuarto vio a una anciana que estaba sentada junto a una pequeña mesa, tomando té.

— Por fin llega joven Kyo, me tenía preocupada, pensé que ya no vendría; -La anciana encendió un incienso, y lo invito a sentarse, y le dio una taza de té, mientras le hablaba al joven.

— Solo fue coincidencia; -el joven le daba un poco de miedo la manera en que lo miraba aquella anciana, con esa mirada perdida.

— No existen las coincidencias todo es inevitable; -La anciana lo miraba con seriedad, ante tal comentario

— ¿Inevitable?, si tal vez, ya que no puedo decirle que no a Yuki; - Le decía retando a la anciana.

— Por lo que veo no tomas enserio nada, eres un chico muy arrogante, por eso no has podido ser feliz; -La anciana miraba a Kyo divertida, y al mismo tiempo con un poco de ternura.

— Claro que soy feliz, desde hace un año que vivo siendo la persona más feliz del mundo; -La anciana tomo un recipiente con agua y sobre el coloco un pentagrama que flotaba sobre el agua.

— Crees haber alcanzado la felicidad, ¿no es así?; Aquí dice que has tenido pesadillas desde hace un año, por lo que siento son muy intensas, tanto que puedes sentir dolor.

— ¿Cómo sabe eso?, bueno eso no importa tengo la felicidad, ya no hay más peleas, ya no me cuido las espaldas, voy a casarme y soy verdaderamente feliz, en eso está equivocada; - le decía triunfante el joven kyo.

— Las peleas, nunca fueron algo malo para ti, al contrario querías poder enfrentarte a alguien más fuerte como Iori Yagami, sobre todo adoras que tú mejor amiga porque solo ella te entiende y tú a ella, y tu verdad es que no amas a Yuki.

— ¡Eso no es verdad!,¡Yo AMO a Yuki! y siempre deteste que Yagami me siguiera, nunca pude estar tranquilo con él a mis espaldas; - Kyo se levantó y estaba a punto de salir.

— Sabes que es verdad, puedes mentirle a una anciana, pero a tu corazón nadie lo engaña, y escucha estas palabras porque serán las ultimas que oirás de mí, habrá cambios en tu vida que serán una maldición pero al mismo tiempo serán tu bendición, solo lograras ser tu si tu opuesto se vuelve tu complemento; -la joven anciana salió de la habitación junto con kyo, el joven estaba un poco fastidiado, ya que no quería escuchar madamas. Y al salir choco con alguien.

— Disculpe; -decía sin mirar el joven Kyo

— Kusanagi- respondió, Kyo reconoció la voz de inmediato que lo hizo estremecer, no podía ser otro que aquel que atormentaba sus sueños cada noche, el maestro de las flamas purpuras, su antiguo rival.

Los jóvenes se miraron a los ojos, deteniendo el tiempo y el espacio entre ellos, ambos se miraban de una manera extraña, llenas de un profundo odio. La Anciana los miro detenidamente, y observo que entre ellos existía un aura oscura, que no dejaba salir el aura de luz de sus almas. Luego sonrió para sí, Iori Rompió el silencio al comentar.

— Tanto tiempo Kusanagi, ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida?; -dijo de forma sarcástica mientras sacaba de su gabardina un cigarro con su dedo meñique lo encendía.

— Mejor, ya no vivo en un infierno como antes; -Kyo expresaba un poco mas de molestia.

— ¿Infierno?, sigues teniendo la misma vida que antes aun después de lo de orochi, así que eso quiere decir que sigues teniendo una vida de "infierno"

— ¿Crees que mi vida fue fácil?; - decía con enojo, acercándose a él, Kyo tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo en ese momento, pero golpearlo, le daría gusto a Yagami.

— Claro, no tenías que preocuparte por nada, siempre has tenido amigos, familia, una chica que te ama, siempre has estado rodeado de ellos, sin la presión de que muy pronto morirás; -Iori se acercó aún más, casi podían tocarse.

— Pero ya no tienes ninguna presión, ya eres feliz, ¿qué más quieres? eres famoso, tienes una banda, tienes al mundo a tus pies; -Al decir esto provoco también a Iori

— ¿Por qué crees conocerme?; - Yagami estaba empezando a enfadarse, que provoco que arrojara al suelo el cigarro que llevaba en los labios, que después de unos minutos ya estaban discutiendo sobre quien fue más infeliz. Mientras seguían discutiendo, la anciana de cabellos color perla se acercó hacia ellos, se agacho tocando el suelo, y comenzó a rezar algo extraño, era como en otra lengua y lo que hizo que se iluminara un círculo de transmutación parecido al de la alquimia, que emitía una energía extrañamente poderosa. Al terminar la Oración la anciana se desvaneció.

— ¡Abuela!; - grito la joven pelirroja corrió hacia su abuela que estaba desmayada en el suelo, trato de despertarla pero no lo logro. Así que llamo a una de las jóvenes que atendían el negocio y le dijo que llamara a una ambulancia. Fue cuando Ambos jóvenes terminaron de pelear por la interrupción de la joven.

— ¡Kyo! ya encontré lo que buscaba; Athena se encontró con Malin y se fue-dijo acercándose a su amado la joven Yuki lo abrazo, pero a ver la reacción fría del joven, lo miro y vio que en sus ojos había rencor y furia, así que volteo a ver al joven que se encontraba frente a él, y los ojos de la joven se convirtieron en miedo puro.

— Vámonos Yuki; -Sin decir más Kyo se llevó a Yuki de ese lugar. Ya estaba harto de seguir en ese lugar, desde que llego tenía un mal presentimiento.

Iori por su parte no dijo nada solo lo miro un poco desorientado, pero no iba a permitir que se esto se quedara así, cuando estuvo por dar un paso más algo lo jalo para que no lo siguiera.

— No lo sigas... el regresara, es inevitable...; -La joven de cabellos color sangre lo había tomado de la manga de la gabardina que llevaba puesta, la joven estaba en un tipo trance, su mirada estaba perdida. El pelirrojo no dijo nada solo se la quedo mirando con seriedad cuando los enfermeros llegaron a socorrer a la anciana.

— Gracias por venir, desgraciadamente esto tenía que pasar, te agradezco por ayudarme; -La joven subió a la ambulancia con su abuela, mientras que el pelirrojo, veía a la ambulancia alejarse. Iori camino por las solitarias calles, hasta que llego a un lujoso edificio, subió varios pisos en el ascensor y se detuvo en el séptimo piso. Camino hacia una de la habitaciones y abrió la puerta, ahí se encontraban los jóvenes de su banda.

— Hasta que el joven se digna a aparecer; -un joven de ojos verdes y cabellera castaña decía con sarcasmo "Nick", pero Iori no lo miro, solo se sentó en uno de los sillones de ese lugar.

— Vaya, Vaya, viene enojado el chico lindo, ¿qué paso?; -Iori miro con fastidio al joven de ojos color avellana.

— No molestes Seiya; -El joven sonrió ante tal comentario de Iori.

— Vamos, solo estamos jugando, ¿qué fue lo hiciste a Yagami, Dina?; -el joven de ojos verdes miraba divertido a Dina, la joven de ojos color cielo y cabellera negra, una chica realmente hermosa.

— Ya déjense de estupideces y pónganse a trabajar; -El joven tomo un tono molesto, estaba escribiendo algo en una libreta, el chico más serio de todos pero al mismo tiempo el chico más lindo, ojos color turquesa cabello corto color perla "Luke"

— Esta bien, Esta bien, no te enojes ya vamos; -Unos minutos después ya estaban ensayando, y a media canción, Iori comenzó equivocarse mucho en las notas, era raro, él nunca se equivocaba y menos en una canción tan fácil.

— ¿Que te sucede Yagami?; -Le pregunto Dina, un poco preocupada, Iori al notar sus fallas, decidió tomar su guitarra y se dirigió hacia la puerta del pequeño departamento.

— Nos vemos mañana, no lleguen tarde; -solo dijo y los chicos se quedaron un poco preocupados, nunca hacia ese tipo de cosas.

Minutos después nuevamente en las solitarias calles, decidió ir a descansar, extrañamente sentía un agudo dolor de cabeza después de haber peleado con Kyo. Llego al apartamento encendió la luz del departamento, se dirigió hacia su cuarto, coloco su guitarra en una esquina, se dirigió hacia la ducha se bañó, se vistió solo con su ropa interior y un pantalón, se dejó caer en la ancha cama, sin darse cuenta estaba quedándose plenamente dormido.

Mientras tanto Kyo caminaba por las calles de Osaka junto a Yuki.

— Kyo, ¿Que sucedió?; -Preguntaba la joven de ojos ámbar, estaba preocupada por su amado, pero por un buen rato el joven Kyo no le contesto, hasta que la joven se paró en seco.

— ¿Que sucede?; - Kyo la miro y vio que lloraba en silencio.

— Perdóname por haberte llevado a ese lugar; -decía mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas

— No perdóname tú, estoy un poco distraído, no fue tu culpa; -el joven abrazo a la dulce doncella, la llevo a su casa y le pidió disculpas por no llevarla a cenar, después de llevarla a su casa camino un poco por las calles, quizás también iría a ver a Shingo o a Bendimaru, pero extrañamente se sentía extraño y cansado, así que mejor se dirigió a su casa. Al llegar ahí, fue directo a su habitación, sin saludar a sus padres, por los que ellos se dieron cuenta de que algo malo le sucedía al joven.

— ¿Kyo te encuentras bien?; -le decía su madre desde afuera de su habitación.

— Si solo me siento un poco mal, solo necesito dormir un poco; -el joven se quedó plenamente dormido sin darse cuenta.

**...**

**¡Espero que les gusten!**


	2. Chapter 2 El cambio

**Capitulo II**

_"El cambio"_

Al día siguiente...

Kyo se levanto extrañamente muy temprano, no tenia intensiones de bajar, así que se dirigió al baño, se desvistió, se metió a la regadera, abrió la llave y comenzó a bañarse, justo cuando se estaba enjabonando el cabello, se percato de algo muy extraño...

— ¿Pero que demonios es esto?; - se toco el cabello y vio que era..., era... ¡ ¿rojo?! Salió como alma que lleva el diablo, se miro al espejo del baño. Kyo grito tan fuerte despertó a todos en la mansión.

— Kyo ¿que sucede?; -le decía desde afuera de su habitación su padre un poco preocupado, tratando de abrir la puerta de la habitación del joven, ese grito no era "normal".

— Si, estoy bien solo me caí de la regadera, no te preocupes; -le decía mientras se revisaba el rostro, no era posible, que el...

— ¿Estas seguro amor?; - Su madre algo preocupada, al lado de su padre.

— Si enserio; -Obviamente no era verdad, lo le había sucedido era algo fuera de lo normal., era algo incoherente.

— Este bien, amor si necesitas algo solo dinos; -la pareja se alejo de ahí., pensando que era una exageración del joven.

El joven Kyo lo no podía creer, el era..., no..., no lo podía decir era algo teóricamente imposible, primero pensó que era una broma de mal gusto, pero al ver "el" demás cuerpo se enrojeció y comprobó que ese cuerpo no era de el sino de... Ya-ga-mi. Después de una hora de locura e incoherilidad, se calmo un poco y comenzó a pensar fríamente, lo que hizo que recordara a la anciana, a pesar de que le tenia mas atención a la anciana, sintió una energía extraña, cuando estaba discutiendo con Iori, cuando mas fuerte eran las palabras, mas fuerte era esa energía. Pero ahora lo que le preocupa era saber, ¿como saldría de la mansión para ir a esa tienda extraña?, no creía en la magia, pero era la única opción que tenia. Así que se puso su ropa sin mirar, no iba a volver a "verse", era un poco vergonzoso para el, así que se puso la ropa interior, después se puso una remera blanca, su chaqueta de cuero negra y su pantalón azul, combinados con sus zapatos negros. Suspiro esperando que todo saliera bien y salió con mucho cuidado de que no lo vieran, bajo las escaleras y sobre la mesa del comedor vio un periódico, lo abrió haciendo que lo leía para que no vieran su rostro paso por la cocina donde se encontraba su madre y si hacer ruido, se dirigió hacia la salida, pero algo lo detuvo y se maldecía por dentro.

— ¿A donde crees que vas Yagami?; - Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del joven Kyo, al voltear, miro a su padre con muchos ninjas del clan detrás de el.

— No... Puedo... creer... mi... mala... suerte...; -Suspiro ante su des fortunio y de un golpe su padre saco a Kyo de la mansión sin poder defenderse.

— Demonios, ¿no se supone que ya no había rivalidad?; -Kyo se levanto y se dirigió hacia la extraña tienda, sabia que ahí encontraría una respuesta a este alocado suceso.

Al llegar ahí noto que alguien estaba en ese lugar haciendo un gran escándalo, Se podía escuchar las mesas y las sillas volando de un lado a otro.

— Dime donde demonios esta esa maldita bruja o te juro que quemare todo el lugar; -Kyo al entrar se vio a "el", bueno Iori que estaba en su cuerpo estaba vestido con una camisa color vino un poco abierta, unos pantalones blancos y con unos zapatos marrones. Kyo entro al lugar, Iori miro a Kyo, se quedaron un poco observándose de pies a cabeza, hasta que Yagami se abalanzo hacia el lo tomo del cuello y lo azoto contra la pared.

— Agh...; -Kyo no vio venir a Iori, hasta que se encontró contra la pared, y Iori presionando su cuello.

— ¿Que demonios hiciste Kyo?; - Iori estaba furioso, el solo buscaba culpables, no importaba quien, y mataría a quien haya hecho esa infamia hacia el.

— ¿Tu crees... que hice esto?, estas loco...; - Iori soltó a Kyo y se volvió contra las chicas que se encontraban ahí.

— ¡Díganme, quien demonios, sabe donde se encuentra esa maldita bruja!; - La chicas estaban tan asustadas que no podían ni contestar.

— Espera Yagami, así no vas a resolver nada; -el joven Kyo, se levanto un poco adolorido y dulcemente hablo con las chicas preguntándoles sobre el paradero de la anciana, una de las jóvenes se acerco con la mirada baja.

— Ella murió ayer, en la noche...; -La joven tenía un tono triste en su voz.

— ¿Pero... como?, ¿como paso?; - el joven sentía que su mundo se venia abajo, Iori por su parte comenzó a enfurecerse aun mas, pero pensó en otra posibilidad.

— ¿Y Ángela, donde esta?; - cuestiono tratando de calmarse el Yagami.

— Ella esta en el funeral de su abuela, después de ahí vendrá al local, si gustan esperarla, no tardara mucho, me dijo que llegara una hora después de que ustedes llegaran; -Una de las jóvenes, mas tranquila se acercó a ellos.

Ambos jóvenes se resignaron a esperarla, ninguno de los dos se hablo en ningún momento, Kyo miraba a Iori, y cuando este sentía su mirada lo volteaba a ver pero Kyo volteaba la mirada a otro lado un poco molesto, era extraño, el viéndose a el mismo, aunque no era la primera vez, ya que había visto muchos clones de el mismo, pero verse sabiendo que era Iori, era algo diferente. Después de una larga espera la joven pelirroja, llego a aquel local.

— Buenas tardes señorita Ángela, hay alguien esperándola.

— Si gracias, hazlos pasar a mi oficina; -La joven llego diferente al día anterior sus ojos verdes se habían vuelto negros como el abismo, su mirada ya no era deseable, sino que era vacía, era como si fuera otra persona.

— Si señorita; -La joven dirigió a los jóvenes hasta la oficina. Y minutos después, llego Ángela.

— No se molesten en levantarse; -Les dijo antes que ambos jóvenes se levantaran, La joven pelirroja se sentó en el escritorio. Sabia que Kyo le reclamaría y Iori pues, conociéndolo haría algo agresivo, sin importarle que fuera una mujer.

— Así que supongo que, ya lo sabes...; -le decía Kyo mientras la miraba con un aire sarcástico, el aun no se tragaba eso de que era adivina.

— Si, mi abuela me lo dijo antes de morir, y me dio esto para ustedes; -La joven les dio un sobre, donde venían una de las últimas palabras de la anciana que decía:

_"Quisiera darles mis mas sinceras disculpas por lo que hice, pero no estoy arrepentida, esto era inevitable todo tiene una razón de ser, así como yo debía utilizar lo que me quedaba de vida para hacer lo que hice, Joven Kyo, usted me mintió al decirme que no creía en la magia, si no hubiera sido así mi hechizo no hubiera causado ningún efecto. Joven Yagami, esta es la única forma que usted encuentre la parte faltante de su vida. Y si quieren volver a la normalidad deben dejar ese odio quede atrás y ambos encuentren la verdadera felicidad al lado de su amor opuesto y con la misma intensidad. Atte:H.H..."_

— ¿Que rayos significa esto?; - Kyo estaba molesto ya había salido de sus casillas, pero sabia que esa era la única forma de volver a su forma original.

— Significa que solo así podemos volver a nuestro cuerpo idiota; -dijo Iori, la joven se dirigió hacia ellos y los miro fijamente.

— Así es, no hay otra forma de revertir el hechizo, tienen que aprender uno del otro, Esto paso por que ambos creen que la vida del otro es mejor que la suya ¿no?, fue inevitable su deseo para que pasaran estas cosas, para empezar, Kyo tu crees aunque sea un poco en la magia, sino nada de esto hubiera pasado, admite que ya no amas a prometida y tu Iori ya sabes la razón ya que te lo dije muchas cosas por teléfono aun asi te lo diré, aun no conoces la felicidad ni el amor a si que búscalo, así que no hay mas que decir ;-La joven estaba un poco molesta, que hizo que Kyo bajara su tono de voz.

— Con que eras tú. -musito Iori, ella solo tomo una maleta que se encontraba ahí.

— ¿A donde iras, no nos ayudaras?; - el joven Kyo noto seriedad en el rostro de la joven mientras se dirigía a la salida de la oficina.

— Ya les dije como revertirlo, y si quieren un consejo, tu Kyo tienes que hacerte pasar por Iori, y tu Iori tienes que hacerte pasar por Kyo, así podrán comprenderse un poco, ¿no creen?, además aunque quisiera, no podría hacer nada;

— ¿Pero a donde iras?; - Le decía un poco culpable el joven Kyo

— Yo me iré de viaje a México, ya que mi abuela murió no tengo nada que hacer aquí, este lugar se cerrara por lo que no habrá nadie quien lo cuide.; -La joven pelirroja salió de la oficina sin decir nada, se notaba demasiado mal, como para despedirse. Los jóvenes se quedaron en el lugar un momento. Hasta que Iori se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

— Vámonos, tengo una idea; -Kyo detestaba que le diera ordenes, pero esta vez no le importo, estaba tan desesperado por una solución a esto.

Los jóvenes salieron de la tienda, al salir pudieron observar que Ángela, estaba dentro del auto, los estaba esperando.

— Ángela...; -dijo Kyo miro a la joven, que se encontraba frente a ellos.

— Olvidaba lo mas importante, Orochi Aun Vive; -La joven después de decir esas palabras el carro arranco y se alejo; Iori tanto Kyo, estaban un poco confundidos, se supone que habían destruido a Orochi, como era posible que siguiera vivo. Fue cuando Iori comprendió un poco el mensaje.

Minutos después ya estaban caminando, hacia el destino que le indicaba Yagami, el joven Kyo estaba un poco confundido, ¿que tenia en mente Yagami? pensaba, ¿acaso estaba dispuesto a seguir el consejo de la joven pelirroja?, Iori por su parte solo caminaba mientras que Kyo solo lo seguía, después de cinco minutos de trayecto Kyo ya estaba un poco cansado de seguir a Yagami, sin saber a donde se dirigían, pero después de unos segundos, Iori entro a un edificio muy lujoso. Al entrar, fue cuando Iori volteo a mirar a Kyo.

— Pide las llaves de la habitación 178; - le decía Iori, mientras lo miraba.

— ¿Para que?; - Kyo contesto un poco molesto.

— Solo hazlo; -Al ver la seriedad de la expresión de Iori, no dijo nada, Kyo camino hacia la recepción y pidió las llaves del departamento.

— Podría darme las llaves de la habitación 178; -El recepcionista, lo miro un poco raro, nunca en su vida había visto que el joven Iori ahora claro Kyo, fuera tan amable.

— S...si señor en seguida; -Al darle su llave el joven recepcionista, lo miro y vio que algo había diferente en el, incluso lo miro con un poco de miedo.

— Muchas gracias; -Kyo miro un poco extraño al recepcionista, parecía como si nunca lo hubieran tratado bien en su vida.

— De nada, señor; -pero antes de irse el joven le dijo que si se sentía mal, Kyo un poco confundido le dijo que estaba bien, Iori por su parte observo que e recepcionista comenzaba a sospechar, por su forma de ser. Los jóvenes se dirigieron al elevador, no se mencionaron ni una sola palabra hasta que llegaron al departamento. Kyo pudo notar, que se trataba del departamento del Iori, era bastante grande y lujoso.

— ¿Ahora si me dirás cual es tu "plan"?; - Kyo se sentó en uno de los grandes sillones que se encontraban ahí. Iori miro a Kyo como si estuviera pensando en algo, y después se dirigió a su cuarto, parecía estar buscando algo, salió con una muda de ropa y se la arrojo al joven Kyo.

— Al fondo a la derecha esta la regadera, ve, báñate y ponte eso, cuando termines dame la ropa que tienes puesta; -Iori se sentó en uno de lo sillones, Kyo comprendió un poco lo que trataba de hacer, Iori tomo una caja de cigarros que se encontraba en la pequeña mesa de la sala, saco un cigarro, y cuando estaba a punto de encenderlo, Kyo le quito el cigarro de los labio y lo tiro.

— No se te ocurra fumar, no mientras tengas mi cuerpo, ¿y ahora por fin me vas a decir ¿cual es tu brillante plan?; -Kyo estaba molesto y confundido ante la escasa información que Iori le proporcionaba a Kyo.

—Bien, pero primero has lo que te dije; -Iori miro a Kyo seriamente, y fue cuando Kyo, no muy convencido se fue.

— Esta bien; -Kyo entro al baño, comenzó a desvestirse y entro a la regadera, se quedo ahí sin hacer nada un momento era extraño, le daba verguenza por que no era su cuerpo, sino de alguien mas, era como bañar a Iori, se quedo unos minutos pensando por donde empezar, pero algo lo saco del shock.

— No intentes nada peligroso con mi cuerpo Kyo; -Fue cuando Kyo, se avergonzó aun mas.

— ¡Esta loco Yagami!; - exclamo molesto Kyo. Fue cuando Kyo se resigno a bañarse, imaginando que era su cuerpo. Cuando salió, le aventó la ropa de el, en el rostro de Iori.

— Valla por fin sales, ¿que me hiciste que tardaste tanto?; -Iori con un tono de burla.

— Ya cállate Yagami, y dime ¿cual es tu plan?, viendo que me hiciste ponerme tu ropa vas a seguir los consejos de Ángela ¿no?; -Kyo se dejo caer en el sillón que estaba frente a Iori.

— Así es, necesito que aprendas muchas cosas sobre mí, el recepcionista se dio cuenta de cómo lo trataste, y comenzó a dudar.

— Es decir, que tengo que ser frio de pocos amigos, terco, indiferente, insensible, salvaje, y patético; -Kyo comentaba sarcásticamente ante el comentario de Iori.

— Si claro, yo tendré que ser arrogante, ser patéticamente ingenuo, débil, distraído, y ser un completo imbécil; -Kyo ante tal comentario se abalanzo sobre Iori, y comenzaron a pelear, Kyo estaba por darle un puñetazo en la cara de pero se detuvo, se levanto y aun con su puño cerrado, lo miro y se golpeo el mismo.

— ¿Pero que demonios haces idiota?; - Iori lo miro confundido.

— Si te golpeo, me estaré golpeando a mi mismo, así que ¿Por que no golpearte a ti?; -Kyo comenzó a golpearse y Iori hizo lo mismo en venganza.

— ¿Así?; -Después de tantos golpes, los dos ya estaban en el suelo heridos, a pesar de que ese cuerpo no era de ellos, el dolor si lo sentían.

— Eres... un... idiota...; -Kyo estaba muy adolorido y muy cansado, al igual que Iori.

— Tu... Lo... Eres... Más...; -Iori se sentó sobre el suelo. Con la respiración agitada, cuando Iori estaba dispuesto a lanzarle una de sus flamas a Kyo se dio cuenta del color de su llama y se detuvo en seco.

— ¿No se supone que tenia que ser Carmesí?; - cuestiono Kyo e hizo lo mismo que el la llama era color Carmesí, mientras que la Iori era color Purpura.

— La llama sigue el alma de la persona, no la sangre, por eso es obvio que sea color purpura, es de lo que te trataba de hablar, pero tu comenzaste con tus estupideces; Iori se levanto, tomo las ropas de Kyo y se dirigió al baño. Kyo por su parte fue hacia la cocina por el botiquín que se encontraba ahí y se curo las heridas de los golpes que se había proporcionado. Minutos después Iori salió del baño, con la ropa de Kyo puesta y podía verse que también se había curado, vio a Kyo con muchos parches en la cara, noto que el había hecho lo mismo.

— Bueno, te escucho...; -Kyo se veía resignado a oír las palabras de Iori.

— Primero que nada, no vuelvas a ser cortes como lo hiciste con el recepcionista, solo habla lo necesario, no hables de mas, trata de actuar como yo, nos conocemos lo suficiente para saber como actuar, ahora mañana tengo una presentación con la banda, no puedo cancelarla va a ser la ultima, se supone que hoy me iba a encontrar con los chicos, para un ensayo, así que necesito que les llames por teléfono; -Iori lo miraba serio, pensando en lo que iba a hacer.

—¡¿Y que les voy a decir?!; - Kyo estaba un poco nervioso, si fallaba aunque sea un poco, se iban a dar cuenta, los chicos de la banda de Iori, lo conocían a la perfección.

— Solo diles que no voy a ir, que los veré mañana, eso es todo, no digas más, no digas menos; -Iori marco un número en su celular y se lo dio a Kyo para que hablara, el teléfono comenzó a marcar, y le contesto un joven con un tono de voz muy animado.

— Vaya, Vaya el joven se digna a llamar, para avisar que no vendrá, no te preocupes, mañana nos veremos; -El chico que contesto era obvio que se trataba de Nick el chico mas energético, por lo que Kyo se puso nervioso, no sabia que contestarle, ya le había dicho lo que le iba a decir, pero alguien le quito el teléfono al joven y contesto una voz diferente.

— Iori Yagami, esta es la ultima vez que nos presentaremos por el momento ¿y te dignas a faltar?, no se te ocurra faltar mañana ¿me oíste?, en todos los aspectos y lo que mas le molestaba era que Iori faltara. –esta vez era "Luke"

— Si, si..., mañana estaré ahí, no molestes; -a Kyo lo salvo la campana, después de tal comentario se escucho que alguien le quitaba el teléfono al joven Luke.

— Yagami, no se te ocurra faltar mañana, Dina quiere verte, últimamente has estado muy distante con ella, no seas cruel; -dijo el joven Seiya a quien le arrebataron el teléfono.

— Iori, ¿que sucede, estas bien?; -Iori al oír aquella voz que provenía del teléfono, le quito el teléfono a Kyo y colgó.

— Solo te dije que lo necesario, no debes de dar explicaciones; -Iori se sentó en uno de los elegantes sillones, se veía molesto, mientras que Kyo lo miraba extrañado, por que precisamente, cuando escucho que aquella joven contesto, le quito el teléfono, si hubiera sido por sus supuestas razones, ¿Por que no le quito el teléfono desde el principio?

— Esta bien, esta bien, disculpe usted, seré mas cuidadoso; -Kyo decía con un tono de fastidio, había dado justo en el clavo, de alguna manera, tenia la ligera sospecha de que aquella joven tenia algo que ver con el pelirrojo.

Yagami, solo miro a aquel chico de ojos color miel, con cierto enojo, sabia que sus "amigos", lo conocían muy bien como para darse cuenta de la situación, aunque fuera lo mas descabellada posible, ¿Quien creería que cambio de cuerpo con su peor enemigo?, ¿enemigo...?, o tal vez..., solo tal vez si comenzaba a llevarse bien con el, no, no, no, no, que estaba pensando Iori se contradijo ante tal comentario, miro a Kyo que lo observaba, se levanto, y se dirigió hacia la cocina por un refresco, de tal forma que no lo notara. Kyo lo miro un poco extrañado, ante tal reacción, y no dijo nada, no le tomo mucha importancia, solo miro a su alrededor ese cuarto un poco acogedor, con poca luz, solo la luz de unos pocos rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana iluminaban el muy elegante apartamento.

— y dime... ¿quien es Dina?; -Kyo pregunto un poco curioso, Iori desde la cocina mientras abría una lata de cerveza, y se detuvo en seco cuando la abrió ante tal comentario, pensó primero en decirle una de sus frases celebres, para que no se metiera en lo que no le importa, pero en vez de eso...

— ¿Para que quieres saber?; - le decía Iori un poco molesto al joven Kyo

— Pues justo cuando ella contesto, colgaste el celular, acaso, no querías que hablara con ella; -Kyo quiso poner en aprietos a Iori, le estaba dando a entender que ¿que casualidad, que cuando esa joven contesto, Iori le quitara el teléfono?, si el hubiera querido que no siguiera dándoles explicaciones a los de su banda, se lo hubiera quitado desde un principio.

—Fue mi novia- Iori salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraba Kyo, que por un momento se asombro ante tal comentario, Iori sonrió de medio lado.

—Tu... ¿Tu novia? –parpadeo varias veces, casi sin habla.

— No eres el único que puede tener novia Kusanagi; -Iori miro el reloj sin darle micha importancia al tema, y tomo las llaves de la casa de Kyo.

— ¿Te vas?; - Kyo miro a Iori, que se disponía a salir del departamento.

— Si, pero tienes tarea Kusanagi, tendrás que saber todo lo relacionado a mi música ya que mañana tengo un concierto.

— ¡¿QUE?! Es decir, ¿Me vas a mandar a un concierto? ¡Y tengo que saberlo todo esta noche! - protesto Kyo no le agradaba nada la idea, pero como se iba a aprender todas acerca de su música, en una sola noche.

— No va a ser todo un concierto, solo será una canción, y no te preocupes que tu no cantaras pero debes saber que canción es , eso es todo; -Iori se dirigió hacia su cuarto y saco una libreta, la abrió y busco la letra de la canción y se la dio, después fue hacia el estéreo y saco de el un disco. Y se lo dio.

— ¿Que es esto?; - Le decía Kyo un poco confundido.

— Tienes que aprenderte la letra y en el disco esta la canción, de ahora en adelante esta será tu casa; -dijo Iori, Kyo se levanto y se dirigió hacia el.

— Bueno, ya que te escuche, ahora voy yo, como tu me dijiste nos conocemos bastante como para saber como actúa el otro, así que tendrás que ir a mi casa a explicar mi "desaparición", inventa cualquier cosa no importa, pero, no se te ocurra besar a Yuki o a propasarte con ella, ¡¿me oyes?!; -Le decía Kyo tomándolo de la chamarra.

— No pienso propasarme con ella, es una niña insignificante para mí, pero... se supone que eres su novio ¿no?, si no la beso sospechara y ¿no queremos eso verdad Kyo?; - A Iori no le importaba la joven Yuki, pero le agradaba provocar a su rival, Kyo lo soltó y se sentó de nuevo en el sillón, un poco de mala manera.

— Vete, deben estar muy preocupados; -Iori se dirigió a la entrada y antes de salir, miro a Kyo.

— Ah, por cierto, cuida de Link mientras no estoy; -Iori salió del departamento, sin decir mas, Kyo corrió tras de Iori para preguntarle, ¿quien o que era Link?, pero Iori ya no estaba.

— ¿Quien es Link?; - Kyo se dirigió de nuevo al departamento, suspiro y puso el disco en el estéreo, era una canción de Buck Tick, entonces comprendió que iba a hacer un cover de esa canción. Esa era la razón por la que no se molesto en enseñarle. Después de unas horas Kyo se había aprendido de derecho y revés la canción; se sentía muy cansado ya era medianoche, así que se dirigió hacia la cama y se acostó, estaba muy cansado, definitivamente había sido un día muy alocado para el. Después de una hora de sueño, sintió que algo se subía a la cama, y la rasgaba, Kyo se sentó en la cama y encendió la lámpara que tenia al lado. Vio un dulce gato color negro y esponjoso, durmiendo en una de las esquinas de la cama.

—¿Así que tu eres Link?; -El gato al oír a Kyo hablar, lo miro y se puso en posición de ataque, Kyo supo de inmediato que el gato de algún modo sabia que el no era Iori, Kyo trato de tranquilizarlo, pero no lo logro, el gato ataco a Kyo, Kyo corrió por todo el departamento, tratando de huir del pequeño gato, entonces lo que hizo fue encerrar al gato en el cuarto de Iori y mejor se fue a dormir al sofá maldiciendo al lindo gato, y supo entonces que era verdad el dicho sobre "Las cosas se parecen a su dueño",

Después de haber salido de su departamento, Iori se dirigió hacia la casa de Kyo, pensaba sobre lo que paso y que haría para que no se dieran cuenta de lo sucedido, hundido en sus pensamientos choco con alguien.

— Ten cuidado; -dijo sin mirar con quien había chocado

— Kyo, ¿donde estuviste?; -Iori miro a quien lo "llamaba", vio que era una joven de cabellos lilas, la reconoció de inmediato era la amiga de Kyo, Athena lo abrazo aliviada. Iori no sabia que hacer, así que lo único que hizo fue hacer lo mismo.

— Discúlpame, no volverá a pasar; -Iori se separo un poco de la joven.

— Tu familia esta muy preocupada por ti, Bendimaru y Shingo me han estado ayudando a buscarte, tu padre me dijo que vio a Yagami salir de tu habitación y el lo saco a patadas, pensé que te había hecho algo; -La joven se veía muy preocupada, mientras que Iori pensaba que Kyo era un idiota al tener como amiga a una chica tan bella.

— ¿Que extraño, yo no lo vi ahí?, debió haber entrado cuando yo no estaba, no te preocupes estoy bien; - Iori la vio con una sonrisa algo forzada, Athena noto esto y lo miro mas preocupada.

— ¿De verdad estas bien?, ¿Donde estuviste?; - dijo Athena no muy convencida

— Fui a pedirle disculpas a Ángela, la joven de la tienda esotérica, no estaba así que la espere, fue al funeral de su abuela, ella murió en la madrugada.

— Que pena, me hubiera gustado conocer a su abuela...

— Así que ¿por fin apareces Kyo?; -La voz que lo llamaba no era, nada mas ni nada menos que la novia de Kyo, que fue y lo abrazo como si no lo hubiera visto en años, Iori estaba sonrojado ante tal situación, no sabia que hacer, nadie lo había abrazado de esa forma.

— ¿Que te sucede?; - cuestiono Iori tratando de quitársela de enzima.

— Me tenias muy preocupada, por lo menos avisa o deja un recado; -le regaño Yuki.

— Pero ya estoy aquí, no te preocupes, pero ya suéltame; -dijo aun intentando quitársela de encima.

—Debería castigarte. –dijo molesta tirando una de sus orejas.

Athena por su parte sabía que era un juego, siempre hacia que Kyo estuviera en apuros, pero Iori no lo vio así.

— ¡No se te ocurra volver a hacer eso!; - Iori no pudo esconder su enojo, sabia la relación que tenia Kyo con Yuki, pero no iba a permitir que lo tratara de esa manera.

— Vamos Kyo, no te enojes, al contrario yo debería estar enojada contigo, por que te desapareciste todo el día sin señales de vida, todo el mundo te estuvo buscando; .Iori vio a Yuki estaba molesta.

— No se preocupen ya estoy bien, mejor vamos a casa, deben estar preocupados; - Yuki abrazo a Iori, como de costumbre lo hace con Kyo, Iori pensaba lo molesto que debería ser estar así, todo el tiempo que ve a Yuki, ¿No se cansara?, De verdad era empalagoso, estar con alguien que solo te diga te quiero, sin nada mas que un beso y un abrazo, aso es todo y ¿donde quedo lo demás?, ¿el amor?, ¿la pasión de las parejas enamoradas cuando se ven?, nada solo lo hacia como una costumbre, como si fuera a quedar bien con alguien, ¿Sera de la infelicidad de la que no mencionaba Kusanagi?. La chica de cabellos lilas se notaba triste y cada tanto forzaba una sonrisa mientras que caminaba hacia la casa de Kyo, Yuki no hacia nada más que abrazarlo solo eso.

— ¡Estoy en casa!; -Iori grito al llegar a la mansión de la familia Kusanagi, los padres de Kyo bajaron rápidamente, La madre de Kyo abrazo a Iori con lagrimas en los ojos.

— Donde estuviste hijo, me tenias preocupada; Pero mientras la madre de Kyo abrazo a Iori, noto algo diferente en el.

— No te preocupes estoy bien, fui a hacer algo pendiente que tenia que hacer. Perdón por no avisarles. –se disculpo ¿cordialmente?

— Dime, ¿viste a Yagami?; -el padre de Kyo lo veía cuestionarte.

— No, no lo vi ¿Por que, paso algo?; -Iori hacia como si no supiera nada, pero pensaba en lo descuidado que fue Kyo al salir de su casa, ahora pensaran que el, es un ladrón o un cobarde que ataca por la espalda.

— Si, el muy cobarde entro a la casa, pensé que te había hecho algo, y como no estabas pensamos lo peor;- El padre de Kyo, al no encontrar a Kyo en su habitación, pensó que lo habían secuestrado o algo así, por venganza.

— Estoy bien de verdad, debió entrar después de que yo me fui, y como no me encontró seguramente se fue; -sonrió un poco, la madre de Kyo sentía que algo andaba mal, sentía como si "el", no fuera su hijo, como si fuera un extraño, o otra persona, pero... ¿Seria posible?.

— La próxima vez deja una nota hijo, no nos preocupes así; -la madre de Kyo lo dijo con un poco de esfuerzo, ya que era como si le estuviera hablando a un desconocido.

— Si, no te preocupes lo hare; -Iori, les sonrió lo mas natural posible para que no se dieran cuenta. Después salió de la mansión y se despidió de Athena y Yuki, y como si fuera una obligación, beso a Yuki, ya que siempre Kyo se despedía de Yuki con un beso. Al besarlo, Yuki sintió como si estuviera besando a un desconocido, se sintió algo extraña como si hubiera traicionado a Kyo, ¿pero como es posible si estaba besando a Kyo?. Iori después de despedirse de Yuki, entro a la mansión y fue al cuarto de Kyo, cerró la puerta. Le dieron escalofríos en solo pensar en que había besado a una niña tan empalagosa como ella, después miro aquel panorama, no pudo creer lo que veía, no sabia si llamar cuarto a ese lugar o basurero, el cuarto de Kyo era un caos total, revistas tiradas, la cama destendida, ropa tirada, y un sin fin de cosas regadas por todo el gran cuarto. Así que Iori no tuvo mas remedio de limpiar un poco, por lo menos la ancha cama, tenia que acomodar, no pensaba dormir en "eso", así que quito las revistas que había ahí, cosas innecesarias, etc., después arreglo la cama, una vez lista se dirigió hacia el closet, y una avalancha de ropa se le vino en cima, Iori pensaba lo desordenado que era Kyo, así que acabo arreglando la ropa de Kyo, al finalizar escogió algo cómodo para dormir pero solo encontró ropa casual, así que decidió quitarse la ropa y dormir solo con su ropa interior, se recoso en la angosta cama y se cubrió con la sabana, esa noche sintió un olor peculiar, un olor que solo podía poseer una persona, Kyo Kusanagi, fue tan asqueroso para el Yagami, gruño con enojo hasta que se quedo completamente dormido.

**...**********...*********...********...**

**Continuara? **

**dejen RR**


	3. Chapter 3 confecciones

Capitulo III

"confecciones"

Al día siguiente, Iori despertó muy temprano, estaba acostumbrado a levantarse muy temprano, se vistió con lo primero que encontró "decente", y salió de la habitación de Kyo, observo, detenidamente los pasillos, cuadros en las paredes, donde se podía apreciar fotos familiares de la familia de Kusanagi y a Kyo cuando era niño, observo detenidamente una en especial donde se encontraba con sus padres, se veía muy feliz con ellos, a diferencia de él, desde pequeño su padre no sabía otra cosa más que entrenamiento, y repitiéndole toda su vida, que debía asesinar a Kyo, ya hacía más de un año que habían destruido a orochi; pero el, no había podido librarse de la maldición, a pesar de que la medición debería haberse extinguido tras su derrota, o eso creía el...

Bajo las escaleras, hacia la cocina y pudo percibir un buen aroma que emanaba de ella. Al entrar pudo ver a la mamá de Kyo que cocinaba.

— Buenos días hijo, tu padre se fue hoy temprano, no hay nadie en casa así que, al perecer solo desayunaremos tu y yo, ¿qué te gustaría desayunar?, ¿hay pescado frito o prefieres carne?; -la madre de Kyo miro a Iori, con una linda sonrisa.

— Pues me gustaría carne, no me gusta el pescado...; -Iori al reaccionar, pudo percibir su pequeño, pero mortal error, al mencionar sobre el pescado; de inmediato pudo sentir en su garganta una punta filosa apunto de clavarle la garganta, Iori sorprendido no pudo evitar tal ataque.

— Conozco a la perfección a mi hijo, como para adivinar que no era normal tu comportamiento, demasiado educado, ordenado, y sobre todo el no resistiría el pescado, ¿Quién eres y que buscas?; -con una sonrisa en los labios no iba a bajar el arma hasta que Iori le respondiera

— Reconozco su habilidad señora Kusanagi, me descubrió, créame que no lo hago por gusto sino por necesidad, soy Iori Yagami; -al oír esto la mamá de Kyo, sorprendida quito la filosa punta de la lanza que llevaba en sus manos e inconscientemente la coloco a un lado de una silla del pequeño comedor que se encontraba ahí y se sentó muy confundida.

— Dígame que le sucedió a mi hijo señor Yagami, porque no creo que haya sido por causa suya, algo debió pasarles; -la señora Kusanagi sonó un poco preocupada por su hijo, a lo que Iori comenzó a explicarle lo que había sucedido

— Así es su hijo está en mi cuerpo y yo en el suyo, y debemos comprendernos para deshacer la maldición si así se le puede llamar; -Iori omitió lo relacionado orochi, para no preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba, además pensó que podría meterse en más problemas.

— Entonces ayer al que sacaron a patadas fue a mi Kyo en el cuerpo de usted, pobre de mi hijo, su padre lo saco a patadas de la casa.

— Nunca me imaginé que una señora como usted, fuera tan hábil.

— Provengo de una familia conservadora, pero al mismo tiempo nos enseñaron a defendernos ante cualquier circunstancia; -la madre de Kyo se levantó y le sirvió el desayuno a Iori al cual este extraño, sabía que no era Kyo ¿Por qué amabilidad ahora?

— ¿Gusta una taza de té señor Yagami?; -dijo la mamá de Kyo, a lo que Iori asentó con la cabeza y tomo la pequeña tasa en sus manos, y bebió un poco. —Mientras este en el cuerpo de mi Kyo deberá alimentarse bien.

— ¿Con que de eso se trataba? – susurro el Yagami.

—Estoy preocupada por Kyo. –dijo Shizuka algo triste.

— El está bien, esta en mi departamento... ¡demonios!, me tengo que ir; -Iori se levantó de golpe, y antes de salir la madre de Kyo le dio un inesperado beso en la mejilla como si se tratara de su hijo a lo que Iori la miro extrañado, y ella solo sonrió.

— Lo siento, es la costumbre...- se disculpo Iori no contesto nada solo salió de la casa de Kyo.

Kyo se levantó muy adolorido en la mañana, y cuando iba a entrar en el cuarto de Iori, vio al lindo gatito color negro dormido, recostado en la suave cama, cuando Kyo quiso poner un pie en el cuarto, el gato despertó y ataco a Kyo, al ver esto, Kyo cerro rápidamente la puerta del cuarto dejando al gato encerrado en el cuarto

— Maldito gato, por su culpa tuve que dormir en el sofá y ahora no puedo ni vestirme; minutos después tocaron la puerta del departamento.

— Iori ábreme, soy yo Dina; -Kyo la recordó de inmediato, cuando hablo por teléfono con ella, y Iori no quería que hablara con ella.

— Esfúmate, estoy ocupado; -fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle para que se fuera, después sintió que la perilla de puerta del departamento giraba y la puerta se abría bruscamente.

— ¿quién crees que soy para que me trates así Iori?; -la chica de cabellos color miel miro con enojo a Kyo, bueno a "Iori", acorralo a Kyo contra la pared y aprisiono sus manos.

— ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!; -Kyo trato de zafarse, pero le fue inútil

— No podrás escapar de mí, no me importa que me insultes, que me ignores, que me humilles, serás mío y de nadie más; -la joven de cabellos claros se acercó para besarlo, pero algo la jalo cayendo dejándola sorprendida.

— NO te acerques a él, mujerzuela; -Iori la miraba con cierto repudio.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Kusanagi?; -cuestiono la joven de cabellos dorados, noto algo raro en ellos.

— ¡Lárgate!, desaparece de aquí; -exclamo Iori tomándola nuevamente del brazo la saco del apartamento azotando la puerta.

— ¿Eres idiota o qué? –cuestiono Iori a lo que Kyo lo miro desentendido.

— ¿De que hablas?

— Debiste ponerle seguro a l puerta, cualquiera pudo haber entrado...; -le aclaro el pelirrojo. Kyo solo pudo suspirar, y resignarse, ya que esa tal Dina quería aprovecharse de él, no le importaba de alguna manera que fuera a Iori, mientras no sea el.

— Yo no tengo la culpa de que te hayas molestado con tu amante -Kyo al igual que Iori, se sentó en el sofá; para poder aclarar un poco su mente

— No digas tonterías, es algo que no te interesa, solo debes saber que no significa nada para mí; es una maldita zorra-Iori miro seriamente a Kyo y este entendió que hablaba en serio, a lo que después agregó; y cambiando de tema — ¿Alimentaste a Link?

— Tu maldito gato me ataco cuando me vio y lo encerré en tu habitación, debe estar en tu cama durmiendo cómodamente, mientras que yo tuve que dormir en el sofá; -Kyo estaba molesto

— Vaya por lo visto no es el único que lo sabe

— ¿Como que no es el único?; -Kyo se sorprendió ¿quién podría saber sobre su situación?

— Tu madre te conoce demasiado como para darse cuenta que yo no era tu; -Iori se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación, al abrirla el pequeño gato negro estaba en la puerta esperándolo, Iori lo levanto y el pequeño gato comenzó a ronronear, mientras Iori lo acariciaba

— Maldito gato...; -Kyo lo miraba con odio, y el pequeño gato al verlo le gruño.

—Por el momento no le hagas daño a Kyo, es un invasor de cuerpo, pórtate bien con él; -el pequeño gato por arte de magia dejo de gruñir, Iori lo bajo al suelo y se dirigió a la sosaina buscando en la lacena su comida y al encontrarla, el gato lo siguió hasta donde se encontraba su plato, a lo que Iori le sirvió su alimento. Kyo quedo sorprendido por como domo al pequeño gato, solo pidiéndoselo, y conque esmero y dulzura lo trataba.

— ¿Así que mi madre sabe lo que ocurrió?

— Si... así que no hay que preocuparnos, ella está dispuesta a ayudarnos con el secreto, ahora dime... ¿escuchaste la canción que te deje?; -el pequeño gato termino su comida y camino hasta el sillón de la sala y se recostó

— Sí, ya la había escuchado;

— Bien, dejando de lado eso, ¿quieres comenzar con las preguntas o quieres que yo comience?

— ¿Preguntas sobre qué?

— Para empezar a conocernos, no creo que sepas todo sobre mi ¿o sí?

— Esta bien comienza tú

— Bien... ¿Porque sigues con tu novia?

— Pues porque la amo...; -Kyo no sonaba muy convincente

— ¿Porque la amas?, ¿Qué fue lo que te gusto de ella?

— Pues porque es linda, dulce y pues...; -Kyo no sabía que más contestar, su relación con Yuki había llegado a un punto en el que se preguntaba, ¿porque seguía con ella?

— ¿Y la niña psíquica? ¿Qué relación tienes con ella? –cuestiono Iori, sabia la respuesta pero necesitaba confirmarlo, sentía que había algo mas...

—Athena, es mi mejor amiga y confidente, solo eso. –no muy seguro contesto Kyo.

— ¿Solo eso? –volvió a preguntar vio Kyo algo inquieto.

—No, desde hace tiempo tengo la impresión que Athena esta enamorada de mí y no se atreve a decírmelo por Yuki, su mejor amiga. –le informo.

— Vaya me estás dando entender que tu mejor amiga esta enamorada de ti y no sabes porque te gusta Yuki; -Iori rio un poco

— Pues confórmate con solo saber que amo a Yuki y Athena es mi mejor amiga y punto, ahora mi turno, ¿Porque no quieres ver a Dina?; -Iori lo miro serio

— Pues a diferencia de ti, te hablare francamente, ella y yo tuvimos una relación hace mucho tiempo, y fue una relación muy corta de dos semanas; cuando forme la banda ella quiso integrarse, como bajista y al aceptarla pensó que tendría una oportunidad conmigo, y ha estado acosándome durante ese tiempo hasta hoy, la ignoro de mil maneras, la rechazo de mil formas y no logro hacer que comprenda...:-Kyo quedo sorprendido ante tal confesión, pensó que lo iba a insultar, pero no fue así.

— Vaya, así que solo quieres deshacerte de ella. ¿Acaso nunca te haz enamorado?

— No.

— Bien dejemos eso por hoy voy a bañarme; -Kyo se metió en la regadera, mientras que Iori se quedó en el sofá de la pequeña sala, meditando en toda su maldita vida jamás se había enamorado, solo fueron amantes y pasatiempos y ahora depende de ese sentimiento "Amor" para volver a su cuerpo.

— No lo necesito... ¿verdad Link?; -dirigiéndose al lindo y esponjoso gato, mientras lo acariciaba.

continuara


	4. Recuerdame cuando veas la luna

Capitulo IV

"_Recuérdame cuando veas la luna_"

Mientras Kyo, tomaba un baño, Iori entro a su cuarto, para buscar algo de ropa. salió de la ducha con una toalla en la cintura y otra en la mano secando el sedoso cabello color fuego.

— Ponte esto...: -Iori le tiro la ropa que había escogido para él, Kyo tomo las ropas y entro al cuarto con un pequeño gracias y entro al cuarto de Iori,

Kyo se vistió rápidamente, y antes de salir se miró de nuevo al espejo y le sorprendió el buen gusto que tenía Yagami. Al salir del cuarto se encontró con Iori en la sala.

— Ya era hora que salieras, tenemos que hacer un ensayo para hoy en la noche; -Iori comenzó a tocar la guitarra, Kyo escuchaba su sonido vibrante, las notas que emitía la guitarra. Kyo observaba a Iori, tan concentrado en la guitarra, tomándola como si fuera, un objeto delicado, casi acariciándola.

— Por lo visto nunca haz visto a un sujeto tocar la guitarra; -le decía Iori sin dejar de estar concentrado en la guitarra

— pues no; -Kyo se sentó frente a él en uno de los sillones de la sala: Iori solo rio con burla.

— ¿De verdad no sabes tocar ningún instrumento?

—La guitarra, pero no toco tan ben, no soy bueno en eso.

— ¿En que realmente eres bueno entonces?;- a kyo le extraño la pregunta de Iori, dudo un poco en responder, pero aun así respondió

— Bueno... me gusta la poesía...; -dijo un poco avergonzado, pensando que en cualquier momento Iori se burlara de el.

— ¿En serio?, ojala algún día me muestres alguna que hayas escrito: -Kyo se sorprendió y se avergonzó un poco, Iori después de todo no era una mala persona, solo era cuestión de que platicara con él, y tratara de entenderlo.

— Aparte de la música ¿Que es lo que te apasiona?; -Iori miro a Kyo, dejo su guitarra, y lo miro.

— Bueno, aparte de la música, desde pequeño aprendí a pintar, los cuadros de las paredes del departamento, son obras mías...; -Kyo no había notado las pinturas, eran bastante buenas, como de un pintor profesional.

— Vaya, no las había notado, son muy hermosos; -Iori se quedó sin habla Kyo, por fin se abría a una conversación, ya no era tan cerrado ni cortante como los primeros días

— Gracias...; -Iori sonrió sin rastro de maldad, Kyo lo miro y también sonrió.

— ¿Practicamos un poco?; -propuso Kyo.

— Ya no hay tiempo vámonos...; -Iori se levantó, guardo su guitarra, en su estuche, y salió del departamento, pero se detuvo en la puerta

— Pero ¿tu también iras?; -Kyo estaba parado a media sala, sin comprender lo que iba a hacer

— Solo confía en mí, y ya; -Iori salió y Kyo fue tras él, cuando Iori y kyo salieron del departamento y se dirigieron hacia el estacionamiento del edificio, Iori paco unas llaves y presiono el botón para desactivar la alarma de su lujoso auto deportivo.

—Wooow! Si que tienes buen gusto Yagami.

— sube...; -dijo Iori mientras que abría con una de las llaves la puerta del auto.

— ¿Estás loco? no sería normal que "yo" te acompañará; -kyo se negaba a entrar en el auto.

— Ya súbete de una vez niño o me obligaras hacerte entrar por la fuerza; -Iori no miro a su rival y subió al auto, kyo no tuvo más opción que subir también.

— Por cierto... ¿no debería ser yo quien conduzca?; -mirando pícaramente a Iori

— Ni en tus sueños Kusanagi...; -dijo mientras salía del estacionamiento a gran velocidad,

— No has pensado que algunos conocidos, nos podrían ver, se armaría un gran escándalo.

— Mira Kusanagi. En primer lugar se supone que la rivalidad se acabó, en segundo lugar tenemos que hacer creer a todos que por el momento somos buenos amigos y en tercer lugar deja de preocuparte, sólo actúa como lo hemos estado hablando.

— Está bien no te enfades...

— Tienes que saber antes unas cosas; -Iori saco una fotografía de su billetera y se la dio a Kyo.

— ¿Quiénes son?

— Son los miembros de mi banda, el chico de cabellos castaño y ojos azules, es el más pequeño, tiene 18 años, se llama Nike, el otro chico que está a su lado, que tiene el mismo color de cabello que él, es más grande tiene 19 años, su nombre es Seiya, la chica de su izquierda, ya la conoces, es Dina, y el chico que está detrás de él, el de cabello color plata tiene 29 años, su nombre es Luke, también es el manager de la banda, así que trata de identificarlos bien y no tendrás problemas;- Kyo miraba la fotografía detenidamente identificando a cada miembro de la banda, minutos después, el silencio los inundó durante un largo rato.

— Quiero que me respondas la verdad ya que depende que volvamos a nuestros cuerpos, ¿porque sigues con esa chica llamada Yuki?; -Iori no lo miraba estaba, atento en el camino

— Porque la amo, ya te lo dije; -kyo miro a Iori muy extrañado, porque insistía con la misma conversación.

—No haz pensado que tal vez estés enamorado de esa niña llamada Athena y no te haz dado cuenta, ella es muy hermosa. –admitió el pelirrojo al recordar ese abrazo.

—Ella es solo mi mejor amiga Yagami. –suspiro cansado.

— No creo que sea por eso, pero si tú lo dices.

— Cambiando de tema, ¿porque sólo van a cantar una sola canción?

— De hecho, ni siquiera teníamos que tocar ya que la gira se terminó desde hace más de una semana, hoy es por un favor que tuvimos que hacer.

— ¿Así que estuviste de gira?, debe ser agotador...

— No lo es cuando tienes la pasión y el gusto por la música, cuando estas en un escenario sientes que puedes comerte el mundo, que estas en total paz, no pasa el tiempo; -kyo cada vez está más sorprendido como Iori, se abre para que él pueda comprenderlo.

— Te seré sincero, nunca en mi vida, ni en sueños, podría imaginarme platicar así contigo; -Iori sólo sonrió para sí,

— Déjate de tonterías ya, hemos llegado...; -Iori estaciono en el estacionamiento trasero del bar, donde iba a ser la tocada,

Iori y kyo bajaron del auto y entraron por la puerta de atrás del bar, al entrar kyo pudo percatarse que era un bar extremadamente lujoso y había algunos grupos conversando lo mas bien.

— Que lugar tan lindo, debería traer un día a Yuki; -Iori río un poco ante el comentario de kyo.

— dudo mucho que puedas entrar, este lugar es exclusivamente de músicos profesionales como yo. –presumió.

— ¡Mira es Athena! –la apunto con la mirada Kyo, ella estaba hablando con sus amigas Malin y Hinako. — ¡ocúltame! –se escondió atrás de Iori.

— Idiota, el que debería ocultarme soy yo, no tu.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Athena frecuentaba este lugar? –le reprocho Kyo.

— Es la primera vez que la veo estúpido Kusanagi. –y asi se quedaron discutiendo.

Cerca de ahí...

—Athena acaso ¿El que esta allá no es Kyo? –pregunto Malin.

— ¿Qué? Y con... YAGAMI.

Athena sin dudar fue hasta ellos, frente a frente a los rivales, miro primero a Kyo, luego a Iori parpadeando varias veces sin entender.

— ¿De que me perdí Kyo? No me digas que tu y Iori...

—Somos amigos. –se apresuro en hablar Kyo a lo que Athena abrió aun mas sus ojos ¿Iori Yagami diciendo que es amigo de Kyo? ¿Su rival? Esto era algo imposible de creer.

—Asi es Athena, decidimos dejar nuestras indiferencias atrás. –dijo cada palabra Iori con repudio aunque lo disimulaba muy bien, dejando a la idola sin palabras.

Después de eso un joven de tez morena con unos grandes ojos azules se les acerco corriendo.

— Iori por fin llegas; -kyo miro al joven que lo miraba con entusiasmo. Kyo no sabía que responder, así que Iori le dio un codazo para que hablara

— Hola, ¿cómo estás?; -kyo le sonrió y el joven de ojos azules lo miro extrañado al igual que Athena.

— ¿te encuentras bien Iori?;

Iori quería matar en ese momento a kyo por su ineptitud, a lo que kyo agregó:

— Está bien si quieres que te trate como siempre, lo haré

— No, no, no, así está bien, je je je; -el joven lamentándose haber hecho tal comentario

— ¿ya llegaron todos?; -kyo se portó un poco más serio como lo haría Iori.

— No aún no, y dime ¿quién es tu amigo?; -dirigiéndose a Iori

— Mi nombre es Kusanagi Kyo, mucho gusto, -contesto el Yagami. — Iori me pidió que hoy fuera su guitarrista porque esta indispuesto, tuvo una caída en las escaleras y se lastimó la muñeca. -Kyo no podía creer la facilidad con la que mentía y actuaba como el, no sabía si sentirse aliviado por que saltó la conversación o preocupado por todo lo que dijo Iori.

—No sabía que tocaras Kyo. –dijo Athena.

—Ahora lo sabes Athena. –le fulmino con la mirada Iori por su imprudencia a lo que la psíquica solo bajo la mirada.

— Dime Iori y ¿porque no estas vendado?; -el chico un poco preocupado se dirige hacia kyo

— No quiero que nadie se dé cuenta ¿sí?;- kyo sólo se le ocurrió decir eso

— Está bien, no te enojes, ¿pero él sabe lo que debe tocar?; -acercándose a Iori, cuestionaste

— ¿Crees, que le diría a el que tocará sin saber?; -kyo le contestó seriamente y el chico se convenció

— Está bien, bienvenido, yo soy Nick; -el chico le dio su mano y le sonrió mientras que Iori hizo lo mismo; era un poco extraño hacer eso, con alguien que ya conocía desde hace años. Minutos después llegan los demás miembros de la banda juntos

— Hasta que el chico malo se dispone a aparecer; -dijo Seiya mientras saludaba a Iori, bueno Kyo, los otros chicos de la banda miraron a Iori, pero les impacto más la persona que iba con ellos.

— ¿Kyo Kusanagi?; -Dina miro a Kyo, bueno a Iori, y se enfureció, lanzándose sobre él, pero Athena, fue más rápida y la detuvo.

— ¡Cálmate!, qué te pasa...; -Athena soltó a Dina.

— ¡Tu no te metas niña! –grito y volvió a mirar a quien pensaba que era Kyo— Maldito miserable... crees que no olvide la forma en la que me trataste ¡¿qué haces aquí?!;- Dina miraba con rabia a Kyo, bueno a Iori... Athena no creía que Kyo fuera capas de hacer daño a alguien y menos a una mujer.

— El tocara con nosotros solo por hoy, -Iori esta lastimado de su muñeca y no puede tocar; -Nick, también defendía a Iori bueno Kyo

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Dime fue el, quien te hizo daño, lo matare ahora mismo?; -Dina se abalanzo sobre Kyo como una fiera, bueno Iori, pero nuevamente fue detenida Athena.

— No voy a permitir que lo toques, mejor cálmate o tendré que darte una lección. ¿Tu elige?- Iori se sorprendió del valor y el afán que esa niña defendía a Kyo.

— No vez en qué condiciones esta Iori, piensa un poco en él, sino quieres estar cerca de el deberías irte...; -Dina miro con rabia a Luke.

— ¿Acaso tu me estas despidiendo? –alzo la vos la chica.

—Asi es Dina, ya no toleramos tu actitud asi que esta despedida. –afirmo con firmeza Luke. , la chica salió del bar con rabia en sus ojos.

—Genial Luke ahora nos quedamos sin la vocalista. –dijo Seiya y todo se quedaron en silencio buscando una solución y todos voltearon al mismo tiempo mirando a la psíquica a lo que intento huir pero la detuvo Nick interponiéndose en su camino.

—Oh no yo no puedo... soy cantante de pop, no de rock–excuso Athena

—Por favor Princesa. –suplico el chico.

—No.

—Athena. –la llamo ¿Iori? Acercándose a ella aunque ella creía que era Kyo. —Eres la única que puede sacarnos de este aprieto.

—Kyo pero... no se sus canciones, además que dirán los fans, la prensa, mi representante sin duda me mataria... –Iori se dio vuelta enojado, no le costaba nada cooperar, Athena mordió un poco sus labios nerviosa, odiaba ver a su mejor amigo enojado con ella. —Esta bien, tu ganas. ¿Cuál es la canción?

La banda festejando la llevaron rápidamente al camarín para enseñarle la canción y todo lo referente a la función.

La hora llego y mientras tanto detrás de los escenarios, los jóvenes probaban los instrumentos.

—Lo hará bien Yagami, es una gran estrella-lo tranquilizo un poco Kyo conociéndola, sabia que estaba en juego la banda.

— Iré a verla.

En el camarín...

— ¿Tienes alguna duda antes de comenzar Athena?;- Iori miro a Athena y lo noto algo preocupada a lo que ella le dio un pequeño abrazo aliviada.

— No... No hay ningún problema.

— Todo saldrá bien, ¿no me digas que estas nerviosa? No es la primera función a la que asistes. –la alentó un poco.

— No, no es eso... tu ¿Le hiciste daño a esa chica?

—Athena..., solo hay una cosa que debes entender, existen personas que no buscan amor, solo buscan un entretenimiento permanente, ella es de las personas que solo utilizaban a la gente para su degustación, y después las votan, pero cuando encuentran un manjar difícil de digerir, se aferran aún más a él-Iori salió del camerino sin darse cuenta del error que había cometido, Athena quedo aun mas confundida.

— Espera...; -pero Athena al llegar al escenario, todos tomaron sus posiciones, se escuchaba a la gente gritar detrás de las cortinas del escenario, en seguida la psíquica tomo su lugar, y la música comenzó a sonar... Athena se puso nerviosa, pero después recordó las palabras del supuesto Kyo "_Todo saldrá bien_" y visualizo sus palabras y ese abrazo, y por fin pudo sentirse cómoda, y comenzó a cantar.

_Mírame,  
Quien sabe a donde llegare  
Tómame,  
No hay suelo ya donde caer_

_Ven_  
_Llévame de dolor_  
_Que estas oscuro y no oigo tu voz_  
_Solo quiero respirar_

_Tómame,_  
_Que el mundo se vino los pies_  
_Llévame_  
_Que hoy ya no me quiero esconder_

_Ven_  
_llévame del dolor_  
_que esta oscuro y no oigo tu voz_  
_solo quiero respirar_  
_solo que la noche me va a matar_  
_dame un beso_  
_algo que me haga al fin regresar_  
_y llorar en tus brazos al fin_  
_que aun hay tiempo para escapar_

_ven llévame del dolor_  
_ven, llévame del dolor_  
_llévame, llévame, llévame_  
_ven llévame..._

Al terminar toda la multitud, gritaba el nombre del grupo, quedaron felizmente conforme con la nueva vocalista quien no era nada mas y nada menos que su heroína, su presentación fue fantástica; Iori quedo impresionado, con su actuación al igual que Kyo desde lo alto, un lugar exclusivo para músicos, las cortinas del escenario se cerraron, y todos se felicitaban por el buen trabajo que hicieron.

— Oye Athena, lo hiciste excelente, deberías considerar estar en la banda...; -Seiya, miraba a Athena con cierta coquetería.

— Claro me encantaría pero tendría que pensarlo; -contesto la psíquica, Iori la miro fijamente por unos minutos.

— ¿Y Iori? –cuestiono el pelirrojo, no había visto a su rival.

— Fue al baño. –respondió Seiya hasta que Luke, interrumpió...

— ¿Que dicen si bebemos algo?; - Luke ofreció a sus amigos y claro también a Athena.

— Yo lo siento mucho, pero no puedo... debo irme.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve? –le pregunto con sensualidad Seiya al acercarse a ella a lo que sus ojos hizo sonrojar a la idola.

—Yo la llevare. –se apresuro en contestar el Yagami llevándosela del brazo, fueron hasta al estacionamiento, estaba molesto y ¿celoso? o eso creía pero ¿Porque?

—Kyo, me estas lastimando. –dijo la chica sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Iori no se había dado cuenta que la estaba sujetando con fuerza y la soltó.

—Lo siento, sube te llevare a tu casa. –se disculpo Iori y Athena se subió aun molesta, últimamente Kyo actuaba muy extraño.

—"¡Rayos! Pero que idiota, no tengo idea donde queda su casa". –pensó Iori, Athena esperaba que encendiera el auto.

— ¿Qué sucede Kyo?

—Que te parece si caminamos, olvide que al auto necesita reparaciones tengo que llevarlo a un mecánico. –mintió, odiaba dar tantas explicaciones.

—Esta bien. –salió del auto junto con Iori, salieron del edificio y comenzaron a caminar en silencio.

—Crees que deba aceptar la proposición de Seiya. - dijo de la nada la psíquica algo sonrojada.

— ¿A que te refieres? – cuestionó celoso y con interés.

—Lo de entrar a la banda de Iori, la verdad me gustaría muchísimo, siempre quise formar parte de una. –exclamo entusiasmada.

—Si es lo que deseas. –sonrió de lado.

— ¡Chicos! –los llamo Hinako junto con su amiga Malin quienes estaban en un convertible Azul. —Que bueno que los encuentro.

— Vamos al cumpleaños de Mai, la fiesta lo hacen en la playa de Tokio. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Vienen con nosotras? –se veían entusiasmadas.

—Pues me encantaría, pero que dices Kyo, ¿te animas?; -Athena miraba a Iori, era más una consulta que una pregunta.

—Anímate Kyo, también están invitados Bendimaru, Goro y Shingo. –dijeron tratando de convencerlo.

—Claro...; -contesto no muy seguro Iori, podrían descubrirlo, sin mas llegaron a la fiesta, decoración perfecta, pasaban muy buena música de Rock, luces de colores y el lugar estaba lleno de personas y Iori vio a todos los antiguos participantes KOF ahí reunidos, sentados sobre la arena un poco lejos se escuchaban risas y al parecer estuvieron cantando ya que Robert sostenía una guitarra, se integraron al grupo. Iori nunca había visto a esos chicos de esa manera, se sentía extraño como si fuera sapo de otro poso, ellos no eran sus amigos y sin más tiene que aparentar que lo era.

— ¡Kyo! ¡Athena!– Exclamó Terry con la cerveza a medio camino en su mano – ¡Vengan! ¡Únanse!

— ¡Kusanagi-chan! –también exclamo feliz Shingo haciendo lugar de inmediato. —Por favor siéntanse.

—Gracias Shingo. –dijo Athena y se acomodaron junto con el. —Hola a todos. –saludo contenta la idola. — ¡Feliz cumpleaños Mai!

—Gracias Athena. –sonrió la ninja. — ¿Qué hay Kyo? Me dijeron que vas a casarte.

—Asi es. –contesto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa forzada.

—pues ¡Felicidades! –se expreso Mai.

—Kyo ¿Qué hacías con Yagami en el bar? –pregunto Malin, Iori se incomodo maldiciéndola.

— ¡Otra vez ese demonio te esta siguiendo Kusanagi-chan! ¿Te hizo algo? –se altero Shingo inspeccionándolo.

—No. –contesto el pelirrojo aguantando su furia.

—Ese Yagami siempre me calló mal por ordinario. –dijo Robert.

—Es cierto, siempre tan orgulloso y presumido ¿Qué se cree? Que es mejor que nosotros solo porque tiene dinero y el poder de Orochi. –siguió hablando Joe, Iori apretaba sus mandíbulas tragándose su orgullo.

—Sin embargo nunca pudo derrotar a Kyo siendo un sádico asesino. –dijo Bendimaru.

—Si, no es tan poderoso que digamos. –siguió hablando Mai y todos comenzaron a reír.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! - Exclamó Iori con los nervios de punta sorprendiendo a todos — ¡No vine a esta entupida fiesta de mierda para que me vengan a humillar de esta forma! –Iori se levanto del suelo, Athena lo siguió con la mirada.

— ¿humillarte? ¿Quién esta humillándote? Siéntate no seas grosero – se burló Yuri.

—Vamos Kyo, no te enfades obedece – dijo Mary sin dejar de sonreír. A Iori esa palabra 'obedece' no le hizo ninguna gracia.

— ¡Yo no obedezco a nadie! – la ira de Iori alcanzaba ahora limites impensables por el hombre, si se quedaba mas tiempo de seguro iba a matar a alguien.

—Ya basta… - habló por fin la psíquica —Kyo mejor vámonos, estas muy alterado –Iori la miró con odio, Athena ya no veía aquel muchachito de secundaria que es, sino alguien diferente, su mirada fría y sus expresiones daban miedo.

—Me voy de una maldita vez – gruñó Iori retirándose del lugar seguido por Athena.

— ¿Vieron como se ha puesto Kusanagi? – Dijo Robert tomando un sorbo de su vino

— ¡Es increíble jamás espere algo así de él! – agregó Mai con un rostro lleno de desilusión.

— Creo que las peleas que tuvo con Kusanagi lo dejaron un poco loco… - dijo Joe

— ¡Esto es el colmo! – se escuchó la voz, era Blue Mary —¡Debería disculparse y darnos una explicación!

— Kusanagi-san no tiene porque dar explicaciones a nadie – explotó Shingo. - ¿Por qué no lo dejan en paz? –

—¡Pero que te pasa Yabuki! – gritó Robert levantándose del asiento también – Primero: no le grites a la señorita y segundo: Deja de defenderlo, acepta que lo que acaba de hacer es imperdonable!

— Pero… -

— Robert tiene razón Shingo-kun – habló Benimaru. — Kyo no debió comportarse así, sobre todo con personas que lo aprecian como nosotros...

— ¡Kyo! ¡Espérame! –pero este no hizo caso. — ¡¿Que es lo que sucede contigo?!

Iori se detuvo en seco y se dio vuelta para mirarla.

— ¿En verdad quieres saberlo? –cuestiono, Athena asintió levemente.

—Estoy cansado de ti, que estés todo el tiempo siguiéndome como si fueras mi maldita sombra, estoy arto de ver tu presencia todo el tiempo ya que todo el mundo sabe lo que sientes por mí. –se expreso con puro rencor el pelirrojo.

—Kyo... –susurro con voz quebrada, sus ojos cristalizados mostraban solo tristeza.

—En verdad creíste que solo porque eres famosa y bonita podría fijarme en ti, eso no pasara Athena ni en un millón de años. –sonrió con arrogancia como solía hacerlo Kyo para que no haya dudas, Athena salió huyendo muy dolida hecha un mar de lagrimas.

Iori en ese instante apretó sus mandíbulas tomándose de sus cabellos, se sentía un miserable de lo peor por haberla lastimado, el no tenia derecho a haberle dicho esas cosas acabando con sus esperanzas, el no es Kyo Kusanagi, se desquito con ella cuando debió hacerlo con esos estúpidos luchadores KOF.

Mientras tanto Athena caminaba con lentitud en las calles de Osaka, triste recordaba las palabras de Kyo, bueno Iori aunque ella no lo sabía aun.

—Mira a esa niña estúpida Mature. –dijo Vice viéndola entrar a un callejón.

—Ven vamos a divertirnos un rato. –sonrió con burla la rubia y comenzaron a caminar a su dirección.

Vice apareció delante de la psíquica y dijo:

— ¿Perdida Princesa? - el tono con que lo dijo fue irónico, Athena limpio con su brazo el rastro de llanto que quedo en sus ojos mientras retrocedía choco con Mature por detrás, las dos asesinas rodeándola.

— ¡Que quieren! –exclamo Athena.

—Solo jugar contigo. –dijo Mature y ambas comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.

—Eh... Yo no tengo tiempo para eso– interrumpió Athena tomando un poco de confianza en si misma. Pero Vice le tomo del brazo fuertemente.

— ¡Oh! no lo creo… no vas a rechazar el deseo de Mature – dijo con una extraña sonrisa azotándola contra la pared.

En ese instante Athena utiliza su escudo psíquico mandando a Vice por los aires llena de quemaduras, la morena hecha fiera vuelve atacar a la psíquica pero fue sorprendida por la teletransportación de Athena quien le dio una serie de patadas y piñas dejándola caer al suelo.

—Vice ¡Que pasa es solo una niña! –la regaño Mature.

— ¡ESTO AUN NO HA TERMINADO! –exclamo Vice.

—No, déjamela a mí. –rápidamente a rubia ejecutó "Deathrow" tres veces hacia la psíquica, sus uñas se mancharon de sangre, de la sangre de Athena quien noto una enorme rasgadura en su pecho ya que su sangre compensaba a salir. —Te enviare de una vez al infierno niña. –y cuando lanzo un proyectil de energía de forma de luna creciente

unas llamas purpuras desvió la técnica hacia un contenedor de basura que exploto de inmediato.

— ¿Kusanagi?

—No Yagami. –corrigió Vice a su compañera. —Puedo sentir el poder de Orochi corriendo por sus venas.

Athena abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa mirándolo detenidamente.

—Vaya Iori, ¿Qué haces metido en el cuerpo de tu rival? ¿Acaso es un nuevo truco? –cuestiono riéndose a carcajada Mature.

—No es de tu incumbencia. –contesto serio.

— ¿Y desde cuando te dedicas a salvar niñas? –cuestiono Vice con burla.

—Ella no me interesa pero si la muerte de ustedes dos. -dijo Iori

— ¿Aun guardas resentimientos Yagami? –también sonrió la morena junto con Mature.

— ¿Tienes miedo de mi? –cuestiono Iori sin dejar de sonreír malévolamente.

Y en ese momento las dos asesinas se lanzaron al mismo tiempo hacia el Yagami este volvió a sonreír con malicia desapareciendo y reapareciendo detrás de ellas y con sus brazos las envuelve con una serie de pilares de fuego quemándolas, ambas quedaron inconscientes tiradas sobre el suelo, Iori estaba satisfecho, sus poderes habían aumentado.

—Ya..Yagami. –balbució Athena atemorizada, Iori giro un poco su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada confusa de la psíquica, este no cambio su expresión seria.

—"**Tsuki wo miru tabi omoi dase"** (_Recuérdame cuando veas la luna_)

continuara!


End file.
